The goal of the proposed program is to develop a high throughput biodosimetry test suitable for use in mass casualty situations following a radiological/nuclear incident. The device, the UHT Biodosimetry Test, will quantitate six blood biomarkers in patient plasma samples using multiplexed immunoassays and apply a multi-parameter algorithm to estimate absorbed radiation dose. The radiation markers have been developed and tested during MSD?s on-going biodosimetry program to develop a triage test